Sent to Tartarus
by Omega Son of Chaos
Summary: Percy is sent to Tartarus for 2 years after being accused of killing Mark. After coming back he finds it hard after what they did to him. Are Thalia and Percy going to be a couple? And who really did kill Mark? Rates T in case and I know summary sucks. Might be a series.
1. Betrayal

**Shawdow-Blade123 doesn't own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Betrayal**

**Percy's POV**

Great. Just great. A year after the giant war and I'm getting sent to Tartarus already! Now I would complain about how that happened but let me just show you.

_Flashback_

_After the Giant War I finally have a good life. I even have company in my cabin now. His name is Mark Shant and only 12 years old. He's not even that bad for a 12 year old. It's like having a younger version of me._

_After teaching him some more sword moves he said he needs to go back to the cabin. After 10 minutes of hitting some dummies I got worried so went to go find him. On my way their the Olympian Gods flashes in front of me and I saw something that almost made me cry. _

_"MARK!" I screamed out loud after seeing him bleeding dry and my dad crying. My dad turned to my direction glaring as if he wanted to kill me. _

_"HOW DARE YOU EVEN SAY THAT NAME AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO HIM!"I flinched at what he says. Zues came up to him to try and calm him. _

_"Easy brother you just sent an earthquake to Japan and maybe a tsunami."_

_Before I could say anything I was flashed to Olympus along with every Greek and Roman campers with Chiron. After Zues told everyone about how I "killed" Mark he told the Olympians to vote. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Ares, Athena, Demeter, Artemis raised their hands. The most surprising thing is Dionysus didn't vote me out. _

_"Very well. Percy Jackson you will be sent to Tartarus!" Zues voice thundered through out Olympus. _

* * *

Now you know but I wasn't going to give up that easily.

"But can't the campers vote too?"

"Fine, campers on my right if you think guilty and on my left if you think not guilty."

Almost all campers went on Zues's right except Thalia, Nico, Jason, Leo, Piper, Reyna, Frank, and Hazel. Even Annabeth voted guilty! What the hell!?

"Any last words Jackson!" He said with hate in my name.

"I hope your all happy, I saved your retarded Olympus twice and this is how most of you repay me. If I knew this was going to happen I should have let Kronos or Gaia let most of you rot in hell or burn Olympus. Most of you will regret doing this to me, I WILL GET STRONGER AND HAVE MY REVENGE ONE DAY!" I said with hatred in my voice. Every camper expect those 8 took a step back.

"I'm sure that will happen one day." Ares said in a mocking voice even though I was dead serious.

"I swear on the River Styx!" At this everyone one gasp.

"Take this scum away now!" My so called father yelled.

"Are you all blind!? Percy Jackson did nothing he's being accused over nothing! Mark Shant was not just his half-brother but like a real brother to him! He has no parents to take care of him and Percy took him as a real family member! And you think he killed him?!"Dionysus yelled at those who voted guilty.

"Enough Dionysus! Hades take Jackson away now!"

"Dad please don't take him away he's innocent!" Thalia said with tears in her eyes.

"Sorry Thalia but it's too late and my decision is final."

After that Hades teleported me and him to Tartarus after Thalia screamed my name.


	2. Enemies Revealed

**Talking to Reviewers**

**StephOTH23, thanks for telling me I didn't notice, but I don't think it matters because you still might be able lie or break your swear like what the big three did. **

**The Nutty Squirrel, he will kick some god ass later in the story.**

**Anonymous (Guest), Annabeth did break up with Percy it says that she voted for him to go to Tartarus and yes Thalia is a hunter but she will get kicked out later it's a little obvious.**

**WingGundamZero98, I know right I ****hate the gods.**

**1973, I know this was short it was 11:30 and it's on my iPhone so it took forever, about 2 hours.**

**MysticLion, 123 (Guest), TheHoff, ThaliaDaphneJackson12, jenn008, thanks for also reviewing.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Enemies Revealed.**

**Percy's POV**

Once I arrived to Tartarus with Hades I quickly stepped back and Hades shudder with fear.

"Well kid here is where you are spending the next 2 years of your life. The good news is you won't age and you won't die."

"Any more good new?" Even though I already knew the answer.

"Sadly, No." Hades said with fear in his eyes.

Before I could ask more he pushes me off the cliff and I was falling face first into pure darkness.

I uncapped Riptide immediately because I knew that once I would land monsters would come at me for vengeance. But instead I landed head first. I look up to see monster about to jump at me but Kronos stop them. Why would he do that? He walked up to me but before we could talk I blacked out.

Hades POV

After I watched Percy falling I smirked because I knew the plan was working. Once the plan is complete I will get what I deserved ever since my brothers tricked me.

"So did it work?" A sleepy woman's said behind me.

"Yes Gaia, it's going according to plan."

"Good if we can get him on our side before 2 years end than we will have a chance to win."

"So are we going to unleash the Giants and Titans again like you said?"

"No. The new plan will take longer but it will give us a better chance to win."

"So what is it?"

"You shall see but keep making sure you, Ares, and Hephaestus distract the gods so they won't notice me rising our allies." After that she sink underground to awake our allies.

Ares joined for the war, always joining the side that will win. I don't know why Hephaestus joined, he just saw me talking to Gaia about the plans when he visited me in the underworld. But we didn't tell him about accusing Percy of murder just incase.

"Soon brothers you shall what it's like to live in hell!" I laughed like a mad man.

You see after Percy and Jason defeated(not killed)Gaia I found her looking down at Tartarus. She than started telling me how I deserve to rule Olympus because I was the one who summoned an army to combat the monsters and fight Kronos while all they did was fight Kronos. So really I did most of the work. And the only reason why he got Olympus was that he saved us from father's stomach. So what if it wasn't for me we would have been weak from fighting monsters and Kronos.

Suddenly Poseidon appeared behind.

"There you are brother. Is everything alright?"

"Yes I only had to fight that kid just for him to go down to Tartarus." I lied but he didn't notice.

"He won't stay for long. If only Zues let's him stay forever." He said with an angry voice. I really don't get what's so bad about what happened to his son, Mark. I lost Bianca, my wife, Maria, and got the underworld but they cry over a simple thing! I can't wait for Gaia to start the war.

"Hades earth to Hades are you alright? You've been spacing out for 2 minutes." Poseidon asked with worried.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine just thinking about how what's going down there."I said while pointing to Tartarus.

Poseidon took 1 glance at the huge pit and shivered with fear.

"Let's get out of here Hades this place gives me the creeps." Poseidon said very quickly.

Soon Gaia shall be the one to sent fear to the Olympians.

Dionysus's POV

I can't believe it, one of the best hero's of all time was banished to Tartarus. The gods are drunk with stupidity. What were they thinking! They just doomed us! I'm sure that when 2 years pass he really will get revenge on us!

Percy is a good kid, it makes no sense why he would kill Mark after all he did ask him if he wanted to live with his mom, step dad, and half sister.

_Flashback_

_I was watching the other camper leave which made me a little sad, it was funny watching get hurt, complaining, and getting their name wrong on purpose._

_I grew bored so I decided to watch what the other campers were doing before they left. Katie was giving Travis her phone number, Connor was listing what pranks to do for school, Clarisse was telling another Ares kid to make sure they mess with other campers for her, Clovis was snoring, Chris was putting pencils in his nose, Leo was busy tell Fetus to be careful and not to hurt the other camper (A/N: Leo's wish after the giant war was to fix Fetus so his dad, Hephaestus, fixed it a month ago), I could go on but I'm boring you right now so let me get to the point._

_I quickly saw Mark crying that he has no family that loves him because he is being abused by his mom and at school. I was going to go cheer him up but I decided not to since I can't let anyone know my I-don't-care attitude is fake so I put on my bored look and went to go ask Chiron if could cheer him up for me. _

_But before I even stood up Percy came to him asked him if he wanted to live with his family and started talking about his family. Than Mark came up to me and asked me this._

_"Lord Dionysus can I live with Percy because my mom doesn't care about me." He said with a pleading voice. I hate it when they call me lord, sir, master, etc. just because we are gods._

_"Go ahead Micheal Sand its not like your mom would care and Peter Johnson go Iris message your mom if he can stay with you._

_"Thank you my Lord" Mark said with a great big smile, like always I had to make sure I didn't smile too._

_"Now leave me alone I was in my thoughts until you came." The truth was Leo is about to fight Clarisse because Fetus burned her bag even though it wasn't on purpose._

_He left than started telling to Percy the good news than left. It doesn't matter to me because Leo is fighting Clarisse with his axes and her spear._

After that flashback I looked at the campers. The ones who voted guilty were cheering that he was gone. Jason is trying to cheer his sister but at the same time holding back tears, Nico is holding his tears since children Hades don't normally cry, Reyna was glaring at the other camper with Piper, Leo was glaring at his dad, Frank turned into a bear and punched the ground, and Hazel had her head down. But the worst of them was Thalia, she was on her knees crying trying to convince Zeus to let Percy back. But of course being a bastard himself said.

"Absolutely not! He killed his half brother, Mark!"

The speech was basically about how the sword was in Mark's stomach with Percy's fingerprints on it. It also had a letter that said "Percy" was the one who killed him because he was tired of teaching his weak brother and it also that he joined Gaea's forces and will awake Gaea even though she already is and it had his signature in it.

"But Father Per-" Thalia was interrupted by Zeus.

"NO BUTS! HE WAS GONNA JOIN GAEA AND TELL THEM ALL OUR SECRETS THEN TAKE OUR THRONES!" After this my golden blood boiled. I covered him with grape vines and stood up.

"HOW DARE YOU THAT! HE SAVED THE WORLD TWICE! WHY WOULD YOU BELIEVE THAT LETTER IT COULD HAVE BEEN ANYONE! PLUS HIS FATAL FLAW IS LOYALTY HE WOULDN'T BETRAY US WITHOUT A GOOD REASON! BUT NOW THAT HE WAS SENT TO TARTARUS HE REALLY WILL BETRAY US!" Everyone just stared at me with they're mouths open.

"I'm getting out of this meeting! Go ahead and give me another century to work in Camp Half-Blood!" I than stormed off.

Percy's POV

I woke up in a room sitting in a chair with torches around the room. When I look at the person in front of me it was some guy with really dark hair, wear black jeans, with a black shirt, and eyes dark as Tartarus itself no wait all his clothes and hair is also dark as Tartarus. I instantly guess who he is.

"Your the primordial Tartarus." I also looked around the place and saw Kronos and Rhea guarding him just in case I go and try to attack.

"Correct Percy Jackson I am" He said with a very dark voice that send shivers down my spine.

"What did you want with me?" I probably should have said it with a nice voice because he started to get mad but fixes it quickly with a serious face.

"I have a deal for you, if you say yes than you must swear to River Styx whatever I will say and if you say no than we will make your next 2 years in Tartarus a living hell." He said the last part like he wanted to do it either way.

"Ok, so what's the deal?"

"I want you to join Gaea's forces so we can rule this finally over throw the gods once and for all. Also we will make you a primordial and you will be our leader when we over throw them. We will offer you a better life and vengeance." He makes a very good offer I don't know what to do.

"You have 5 minutes."

**-5 minutes later-**

"So Percy what's your answer?" He said with a hopeful voice. I can't tell if he wants me to say no so he could torture me or that they get help in overthrowing the Olympians, but I already have the answer for him.

"Yes…" He than put on a sad face. Yep he wanted to torture me.

"Good now let's start planning, when your 2 years is over we need you to unleash us than-" I than interrupted him.

"Yes is what I would say but I don't want retards rulings the world." I said with a smirk at the end." Tartarus, Kronos, and Rhea put a evil look on they're face.

"Ok than let's go prepare the torture." Rhea said while rubbing her hands.

"Percy your going to regret what you chose but you can change your mind when you see the torture weapons." Kronos whisper with a very huge grin on his face.

What have I done?


End file.
